Insane Love
by AlanaMatsukaze95
Summary: This is a love story about a boy named Allan Gallon and Allan's Love Matsukaze Tenma.


Insane Love

It was a normal day for Allan just like the other people. Allan went to work at 8'o clock like usual and full of energy.  
Allan was a boy who dreamed of dating and marrying Matsukaze Tenma a soccer player from Raimon , but it wasn't possible for him to do so because he lived in another world.  
Allan is a boy which has brown hair, brown eyes, always smiling, good hearted and kind, strong and slim. When allan arrived at work he saw something strange in a corner... like...a portal.  
Allan gasped and wondered whan that portal was doing there...he went to investigate but accidentaly fell into the portal.  
When he opened his eyes again he was somewhere else.  
Where am i? -Allan questioned- well... might as well ask around...  
He saw a person which was a lot similar to Shindou Takuto.  
S...s..Shindou...Takuto? -nervously called Shindou's name-  
Hm..? -He turned to allan-  
OH MY GOD...-allan gasped- ...SHIN SAMA!.  
Allan was so happy to see one of the ssoccer players he admired so much that he even asked shindou to play soccer with him.  
Sure! Sakka Yarou Ze! -shindou smiled-  
Allan and Shindou Takuto went to the riverside soccer field.  
So...I'm in Tokyo huh? -allan questioned-  
Um yes you are in tokyo where did you wanted to be? -Shindou asked-  
Nowhere actually...this is the best place i could ever dream of being.. -allan smiled deeply-  
You are weird..well..anyways..let's play soccer then -shindou smiled-  
Shindou Takuto and Allan played soccer until it was noon.  
It's getting late...u should go home..-shindou smiled-  
Well.. i dont have any home actually... i dont know how to put this..um..it's a long story..-allan looked down-  
Um ok you can stay at my place if you want..-shindou gracefully smiled-  
Arigatou Shin sama... but.. i was thinking of staying at Aki's place... -allan blushed-  
Oh i see.. well i can take you there but why the blushing? -Shindou asked-  
Well...there is someone there i love very very much... im insane over that person...-allan blushed even deeply-  
Oh? Could that person be Matsukaze Tenma? -shindou giggled-  
EH?! W..w...well...y..yeah.. -allan blushed like no one ever did-  
I knew it...it's ok il take you to his place..just make sure you dont faint when you see him -Shindou laughed-  
I...wont eheheh -Allan giggled-  
Shindou and Allan didn't take long to get to Tenma's place since it was only 1 km from the riverside soccer field.  
Well here we are then..wait here im going to talk to tenma -Shindou left-  
Oh g..god...i'm so ne..nervous...im going to see my prince.. in flesh and bones...-allan nervously spoke to himself-  
Come on you can come in now Aki agreed and so did Tenma..oh and ur sleeping in the same bed than Tenma, Allan -shindou smiled-  
EHH?! N..NO WAY!...I..I...-allan was so nervous he almost fainted-  
Dont worry -shindou giggled-  
Allan entered tenma's place and left his shoes told him that he wud leave and go to his place.  
Good luck -Shindou winked at Allan-  
Y..yeah thanks.. -Allan nervously smiled-  
As soon as allan opened Tenma's bedroom door he gasped and almost fainted again.  
Ohayou -tenma smiled-  
O...o...o...oha...ohay...ohayou...-allan nervously replied-  
Oi oi dont be so nervous -Tenma giggled-  
Hai -allan smiled-  
So.. do you like soccer? -Tenma asked-  
Yes i do.. a lot...t..thanks to you...i play it because it's the most awesome sport ever and because im your biggest admiror! And it's a fun sport to play with your friends!-allan happily replied-  
Biggest admiror huh? It's good to know that -tenma smiled-  
Tenma...i know we just met...and i might be too direct here but...i've been keeping this feeling for many years...I...I...-allan stoped talkin-  
You? Go on...dont be shy..i have a bad feeling about what ur gonna say but...go on.. -tenma ordered-  
I'M DEEPLY INSANLY IN LOVE WITH YOU MATSUKAZE TENMA! -allan rushed to kiss the lips of the boy he loved so badly-  
Tenma was stunned and culdnt reply due to allan's non stop kisses.  
STOP! -tenma pushed allan- I...i...i dont love anyone yet but...how..badly do you love me?  
Well tenma... i would kill for you,i would suicide for you, i would rob for you,basically... i wud do anything for you...Ur my everything..my reason to live..-allan told all his feelings for tenma while he smiled-  
Allan...y..you really love me very much dont you... -tenma blushed but smiled-  
Yes tenma... i would give everything for a kiss from you right now...-Allan blushed-  
I..i love you too...-tenma deeply kissed allan's lips-  
Allan's dream had become true.. Now they were lovers like allan always dreamt they wud be.  
Four years later they married and adopted 5 children to take care off.

THE END!

Fiction Wrote by:  
AllanGallon aka Matsukazetenmafreaklover


End file.
